Talk:Hulle Granz Cathedral
Title Isn't it Grima Lowe? Kulaguy 12:48, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :I just followed the name on the "Lost Grounds" article... It said Grima Lowe in GU+, but I have no idea what the actual name of the place is. --CRtwenty 13:14, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure on the precise spelling, but it should mean "That which conceals heaven". "Ray" means "heaven" in Russian, and "Grima" means "makeup", which is pretty close. "Lowe" means "lion" in German, that was just a preliminary guess by someone before we were told what it's supposed to mean... - Kuukai2 ::: So we'll have to wait until the NA release of Rebirth to know for sure? --CRtwenty 22:45, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes, they might spell it some slightly different way, since they have access to the original notes and stuff. Though "Lowe" is right out, so let's stay with this for now... - Kuukai2 :::::The correct spelling would be "Löwe", just to let you know ;) milay :I was just wondering, does anyone have a source for the translation of "Hulle Granz" as "That which hides heaven"? I've looked it up in several translators, and the results I recieve for "Granz" come up as "Grand", and apparently "Heaven" translates to German as "Himmel". ::The English translators mangled their German. Hülle translates as something regarding hiding (I'm not about to commit to an exact translation when my primary source is Babblefish), while Granz comes from Glänz (I'm not certain what exactly this means). Glänz in turn was taken here from the word Glänz'helm in the German translation of the Alvíssmál, which corresponds to the word fagra'ræfr in the original Old Norse, the source of the name in the Japanese version. Both are words that are said to refer to the sky/heaven. (There's a similar correspondence for Hülle and grímu, but that seems unnecessary here.) --Shinsou Wotan 03:52, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::: (I also added this in the article) The correct spelling is "Glanz" (noun), only the verb (and the adjective) is written with an "ä" (verb: "glänzen"; adjective: "glänzend"). Glanz means something like shine, gloss, sparkle, .... Hülle can be translated as e.g. cover, shell, coat, ... milay ::::So is the first part of Glänzhelm an adjective, then? - Kuukai2 02:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, this would mean something like "shiny helmet". However, it's spelled a bit different from the adjective "Glänz-", not "glänzend"), because this is a noun created from two words by writing them together (of which there are many in German, in this case, the noun was created from an adjective and a noun), thus, it is now a part of the noun and not an adjective anymore =) I must say, "Glänzhelm" does sond a bit strange though, if a German person would give a name like this, he would definitely use two nouns to create a new noun that is written together ("Glanzhelm" - shine helmet/helmet of shine ... this one however sounds a bit strange when translated to english *g*) - Milay 06:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I think it's supposed to sound "old," like the bible or something, since it's translated from Old Icelandic. Most German translations of this I've seen include the umlaut. If you want to read it in context, you can here, verses 12 and 13. The Japanese and English translations use pretty funny language too. - Kuukai2 16:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: The umlaut doesn't make it sound old. The grammar/wordorder are more striking than the spelling of the words. Could be, that the ä is due to the translation (I don't know the original name used in the Icelandic language), however, it's unusual for German to use verb to create a noun that is written together, when there's an equal noun which could be used. The use of tha ä rather shows, that the word isn't originally German. - 21:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) As a German native speaker my first association would be "Heilig Glanz Kathedrale" - sacred gloss cathedral. It might be interpretated as "Heilig glänzende Kathedrale" - holy glossing cathedral or "Heiliger Glanz - Kathedrale", the "cathedral of sacred gloss" which would indicate that the cathedral is devoted to the sacred light or named after it. I lived in a city called "Heiligenhaus" (The Holy´s house), the name refers to an old church that was called in old-German the "Hulge Hus" - the holy house ; "Glanz" is the light reflected by shiny things like silk, gold bars or glossy lips. It´s only my association, I can´t possibly know what the game artists wanted to express. Does it sound convincing? The word "Hülle" means hull. The hull of a ship, the human body which is the container for the human soul or a cover to protect valueable documents or breakable objects. -- 23:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) About the shadow in trivia seems to be just a Stencil Shadow error, happens often with that type of shadow actually. it pretty clear in the upside down level too. 24.10.191.19 05:28, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Root Town? I've seen this mentioned among fans in various places, but is there a canon source for the claim that the Cathedral was a Fragment-era Root Town? No such thing has been mentioned in any aspect of canon with which I am familiar, and the very fact that it had the keyword "NAVEL OF LAKE" suggests that it was always just a field. --Shinsou Wotan, 21:59, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :The fact that it had a chaos gate in the center? I forget, I could have sworn they said something like that in SIGN, but maybe we all just assumed? - Kuukai2 03:16, 24 November 2006 (UTC) SIGN does say it, when BT is opening the Twilight Eye. :It's stated in SIGN, as well as in A.I. Buster 1. --CRtwenty 18:20, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Really? In AI Buster? Does anyone know where exactly in either it's said? - Kuukai2 19:04, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::I believe Albireo says something about it during the beginning of the book. And if not the scene in SIGN also talks about it. --CRtwenty 19:08, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::You're going to have to be more specific in your claims. I just checked. No such thing is mentioned in the SIGN episode "Twilight Eye", nor is it in AI Buster in either of the scenes set in the cathedral or in the scene in Mac Anu where Albireo tells the readers about Root Towns. The scenes where Albireo tells the Knights and then Hokuto about "NAVEL OF LAKE" both strongly imply that even in Fragment, it was a field. (I've only checked the Japanese originals, not the English adaptation. I have no idea what the translators did to them.) --Shinsou Wotan, 20:02, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hrm, I just reread that part of AI Buster. I was wrong, all Albireo says is that there used to be events held in the area, and that a strange upside down man would appear inside the cathedral. Can somebody watch the english dub of "Twilight Eye" so we can check out that part too? --CRtwenty 20:33, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Did this rumor, by any chance, start with one of the Liminality easter eggs? --Shinsou Wotan, 00:50, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Holy crap... that IS where it came from. I feel really stupid now. (This is CRtwenty) >_< --198.101.34.60 02:45, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Though, both story-wise and server-wise, only towns are supposed to have Chaos Gates... The gate created by Helba was very different from the one in Twilight Eye, and a lot less stable-seeming, though I guess her gate did prove that gates can exist on fields... - Kuukai2 Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground is so cool, I went there on the first .Hack game (I think it's infection, I can't remember 'cos a friend's got it ...), I thought it looked really cool when you obatain the book's secrets, and then you turn into a different colour (Ohh ... !). Akira Otomo Talk | 15:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :This isn't a chat room. AuraTwilight 02:29, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it does raise a point: there's no mention on the article about the Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground on the .hack games. It is a key location, specially since theres where you get the bracelet to work for the first time. 21:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) At the time Kite and Blackrose went there the bracelet was inside the book, so it wasn't active til Balmung slayed the headhunter making it reveal itself as a data bug.--Daipenmon (talk) 01:09, September 6, 2012 (UTC)